PMD: Fallen Stars
by Lollypop Kitty
Summary: Strange things have been happening in the Midnight Meadow and Gale Forest... First odd red pokemon start attacking innocents, then the light over Luminous Spring dissapears, and now a strange brown and pink Eevee shows up with NO memory. Could all of this be connected? The answer is in the stars...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Lolly! And this is my Co-writer Maisy.**

**Maisy: Why do I have to have my name to the left?**

**Because I'm the main writer. Now do the thing.**

**Maisy: We do not own Pokemon. They belong to Nintendo**

**Don't sue us!**

**Maisy: Please no sue.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

-Fear-  
How would you like waking up one day, in the middle of a giant green forest, and not knowing who you are? I'm dealing with that. My name is Rose. I remember that much. But the rest of my life is a blurry mess in my head. In confusion I stood up from where I was laying. Only to step in something. I lifted my red paw and inspected the nasty goo. It smelt rusty and... Bad. So I walked away from the puddle. It had already clung to my brown fur on my paw, so I left it. After nearly an hour of walking (and twenty minutes of hiding from a Caterpie.) A clearing became visible through the bushes and trees.

I took a step into the clearing and saw a Pokemon. My first instinct (to hide) was ignored. The Pokemon was a red furred Cubone. His skull and bone dagger were black as coal. He looked at me and I saw his eyes. His creepy, empty, soulless, eyes. It wasn't until he glanced to the right did I notice another Pokemon. It was a Shinx. His yellow eyes full of fear and wonder. He was the Cubone's original target. I assume he found me more interesting though because when I made the mistake of looking away he had thrown his dagger.

It went straight through the base of my tail. And pinned me to an oak tree. I screamed in pain, and fear. This only made the thing laugh. My poor pink-tipped tail was oozing out the nasty red goo from earlier.

"You will suffer for interrupting me!" It crackled. My sudden ounce of bravado fled from me in a second. His voice sounded like clicking bones and a demon.

_'I just woke up! I don't __wanna__ die!' _my mind told my body to move. Cursed bone dagger in my tail WASN'T helping. I looked up and found that the Cubone had come closer. He was right next to me almost. He had summoned another dagger from who knows where. I gave up and dropped to my knees, accepting my fate (and short life) filled with fear. In the split second I looked up, the evil Cubone was gone. I looked and saw that the fearful Shinx I saw moments ago was fighting the (for lack of a better word) thing

.  
After a few quick attacks and spark's the Cubone fell and to my horror melted into a pile of red goo. The Shinx came over to me and said something. I couldn't hear him or anything at the moment tilted his head in confusion. I didn't move. The Shinx moved from my line of sight for a minute. Then with a click of pure agony from my tail my sences came back.

"Hey!" I turned around. The Shinx was on the ground with a small red mark across his face. I couldn't really help it but... I feared him too.

"What was that for! I saved you and unpinned you and you SLAP me!?" He ranted on.

"You couldn't say 'Thanks Roku for not letting me DIE!' or 'That was awesome!'" He seemed angry. But I couldn't get my body to do anything but give him a blank stare.

"And another thing- Huh? Are... Are you alright?"

I shook my head slightly. A comforting blackness wrapped around the edges of my sight. He said something else. Almost seemed if he was screaming. But I heard nothing. The blackness grew larger. He seemed worried. Finally the darkness took over and enveloped my eye sight.

I'm dead... Right? No. I can feel something soft under me. And slightly itchy. My hearing turned on. All I could hear was a far away voice. I recognized the voice. Roku I think was his name, the Shinx. He was just talking. Then I heard another voice, a small female voice. Filled with courage.

"I wonder if she'll wake up." the squeaky voice said from my left.

Soon enough my sight came back to me. I was looking into my tail. Its usual pink tip was a comforting sight. I lifted my tail slightly and peered out from under it. I saw the Shinx on a bed to my right and a small Pichu girl to my left, also on a bed. She was different though. All of her black parts weren't black, they were blue instead. She had a pretty ruby pendant strapped around her neck.

"I hope she does. Why wouldn't she? It's only a tail injury." Roku told her. She chuckled.  
"Yeah but think about how much it bled out." She said. He looked down and nodded.  
They both went silent for a while until the Pichu looked right at me.

"Hey! She's up!" Roku looked at me too. No point hiding now... I removed my tail from my face painfully and stood up. Roku smiled at me and the Pichu jumped at me.

"Eep!" I screamed and moved away. I wrapped my tail around my self for comfort.

"Sorry! My name's Claire! I'm his friend." She motioned towards Roku "His name is Roku. What's yours?" I looked at them. They didn't SEEM dangerous. They still scared me though.

"Rose..." I whispered. Claire's ears twitched and she smiled.

"We're happy you're awake Rose! Now if you tell us where you live we can get you there. If you want." I looked at her for a moment before shaking my head no.  
My paw scratched at the grassy floor as she gave me a sad smile.  
"Okay. You can leave whenever you need to." I nodded and gave them both the slightest smile before I made my way to the exit of the hut we were in. Before I left though I turned around a whispered a thank you. They both smiled and waved as I walked outside.

It was cold outside the hut. I made sure to close their door so they would stay warm.  
'Why did I leave!? I have no where to go... And what if someone attacks me!?' My mind filled with regrets and hatred for my fear of everything. I walked away from the warm hut into the cold dark woods. They seemed even scarier at dark. I kept walking for twenty minutes when I heard a loud rustling sound from a bush.

I turned and looked at the bush next to me. It rustled again and I took a step back. Without noise a Ursaring stood up from the bushes with a Teddiursa behind it. I gulped and cowered in fear. The wild Ursaring mama roared at me. I got the message and ran for my life. I only stopped when I tripped and fell down a small hill.

I rolled painfully on my tail and back. I felt spikes drive themselves into my back. The familiar blackness came back soon. I looked to my left and grabbed something. I held it in my limited sight. It was a light pink rose.

_'How fitting...'_

My vision was enveloped in darkness once again...


	2. Chapter 2

**I think my chapter naming patter is obvious now.**

**Maisy: Emotions!**

**Right! Anyway we still don't own anything except for Phantasia, Rose, Roku, and Claire. **

**Maisy: And the plot... So read, review, and enjoy!**

-Trust-

Trust is something earned, not given. Not many Pokemon have earned my trust. Claire has had my trust for awhile now. She's been living with me as a little sister. That Cubone, can die in a hole. Wait... Isn't he already dead? Never mind.

"Roku? You spaced out." I looked to my left. Claire was sitting up in her bed munching on an apple.

"Morning Claire." I grumbled. She threw the core of her apple at me.

"Come on let's go explore!" She cried and started pulling on my tail.

I shook my head and tried to walk away. The Cubone accident was still on my mind. And Rose. She seemed... Odd.

"Come ON!" With a final tug she successfully pulled me out of our cot. Without a choice I stood up and followed her. On our way to nowhere Claire stopped and talked to many Pokemon. I only commented when I saw I needed to.

"You're slow!" Claire cried from fifteen feet ahead. She started jumping up a down on one foot to get me to hurry. (Not that it worked.) But I noticed something she didn't... Yet.

"Claire be careful!" She looked up at me but lost her focus and rolled down a hill. Where I knew rose bushes would be.

"I'm okay! I landed on something warm and soft!" She yelled back. I ran over to the hill and saw she hadn't landed in the bushes. But what she was sitting on startled me. She saw my look and inspected her cushion.

"IT'S ROSE!" She cried. She ran up the hill and got behind me.

"How can we get her out of there?" I asked. Claire shrugged.

"Perhaps I can help?" Claire and I turned in the direction of the voice and saw a lady Shuppet. Her horn was dangerously sharp. "My name is Phantasia but my friends call me Phantom." she tilted her head in a bow like fashion.

"You seem familiar..." Claire said from behind me. Phantom smiled a warm smile. Which was rare for a ghost type. She bowed her head once more but this time her horn started to glow a faint blue. As did Rose.

Rose's form suddenly lift from bushes and lay down right in front of my feet. I checked for a pulse when her body was settled on the ground. She was okay just hurt. Her back and tail were coated in thorns and some thorns were near her wound or on her bandages. I found it ironic she had put a pink rose in her ear while she was lying down there.

"Could I help you farther?" Phantom asked. Claire piped up before I could.

"Could you float her to our house so we can bandage her up?"

Phantom nodded and used psychic to lift Rose up. She motioned for us to lead the way with her eyes. Claire went up front and led her and I stayed in the back due to habit. Half an hour later we reached our nice warm hut. Claire led Phantom in and told her where to sit Rose. I went to work pulling out the thorns from her back.

"So why does she have pink fur? Aren't Eevee suppose to be Brown and Cream? Same to you little Pichu. You're blue and yellow." Phantom asked. I chuckled.

"My name's Claire! and I'm blue because I'm special sparklyness! Not shiny though. Rose and I are sparkly!" Claire exclaimed, she skipped around the room a few times before sitting back down.

I looked back down at Rose. I had removed most of the thorns from her back now for her tail... I reached for the first thorn closest to her wound, I got a grip on it and pulled as hard and fast as I could. She felt it though. That was apparent when she started screaming.

Claire bent down her ears an Phantom floated a little closer to the ground. I myself plugged my ears. When she quit screaming she held her tail close to her as she sat up. Claire was the first to recover, with her arms on her hips.

"You said you had somewhere to go! Where do we find you? A THORN BUSH!" She yelled. Rose's ears folded back and she looked down in shame. "I was scared..." She whispered. I doubt anyone else heard it. Claire did though.

"Of what?" she asked. Rose kept her gaze trained to the grassy floor.

"I'm scared of... Well... Almost everything... I need to be able to overcome it... But I'm scared of everyone so I can't ask anyone..." She whispered. Her voice became softer with every word she might have said something else that no one heard.

"You sound like Roku! He's scared of bunches of stuff!" Claire laughed. Unfortunately even Rose and Phantom giggled at me. Stupid house of girls...

"I do believe I can help you Rose. You two as well. You see I am the Guild master of the Midnight Meadow guild. If you'd be willing to join and go to the Midnight Meadow I could sign you up as an official exploration team. It could help you two with your fears and Claire, you can adventure. What do you say?"

Claire started screaming "ADVENTURE!" and running around the room. Rose looked to me for an answer. I smiled. "We'll join the guild tomorrow, Phantom." She smiled too.

"Great! But you should call me Guild master Shuppet or Shuppet from now on. Nothing personal but the other apprentices do so..." We nodded in understanding. "Great! I'll be going now. I look forward to seeing you three!" With that she flew out the door.  
Claire started dancing around happily. I couldn't help but smack my forehead. I looked over to Rose to find her chasing her tail. Claire noticed too. We burst out laughing, which startled Rose.

"Uh... Can someone get these thorns out of my tail?" She asked. When neither of us answered she sighed and started chasing her tail again.

"Hey Rose?" Claire asked. Rose looked up from the fire she had been tending to. She really like fire. "Where do you live? Won't your family be worried?" She glanced at the ground then back up.

"I don't have a family... At least not one I can remember... To be honest I don't remember anything other than yesterday and today. And my name." She spoke. We were happy when Rose quit being so extremely shy.

Claire gasped in shock. She ran over and hugged Rose's leg which still startled her. "Poor Rose! We're so sorry! Right Roku?" I nodded in response.

"Listen guys, Midnight Meadow is a weird place. Time isn't frozen there but... It's always midnight. Thus the name. You guys ready to go to somewhere the sun doesn't rise?" Claire and Rose smiled and nodded. Though Rose didn't really have a choice did she?  
"Can we trust each other fully?" Rose asked. Claire and I nodded.

"Me and Roku are like brother and sister! And you only remember two days of life. What secrets could you hide? We have no reasons not to trust each other!" Claire explained her theory. But what if Rose hid something in the future. She doesn't think ahead much...  
But these two are my teammates now. I have to trust them. What's a team without trust? Nothing. And what's not to trust about a shy, amnesiac Eevee with pink instead of cream, a hyperactive little Pichu with blue instead of black, and a cowardly Shinx? Call me crazy but... I have a feeling this is the start of something... Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**We do NOT own Pokemon or PMD. We DO own the characters. (THEM not the species.) **

**- Confusion -**

"Hello?" Rose asked as she took a step into the misty world in front of her.

_Hello dearest Rosalie. Or rather, Rose._

"Who are you? Where are you? Where are we?" Rose asked question after question. Each valid.

_First, I am Sapphire, but you can call me Saph. Second, I am nowhere near you and yet close to you and everywhere... _

"What the-"

_Lastly we are in your mind my dearest Rose. This is a dream of an eerie quality, no? _

"I'll say... Why are we here...? Or rather why am I here? Considering you are everywhere..." Rose asked, she whispered the last part.

_Urgent matters are at hand dearie... Very urgent... I fear I must go now... I shall speak with you about the matter next time we meet. _

* * *

"Come on Rose! We'll be late!" Roku nudged her awake. Her green eyes fluttered open to find a Shinx to her left and a Pichu to her front. Both very excited.

"Roku and I have wanted to join the guild for a long time! But he was too scared. Now we've been actually invited! COME ON!" Claire screamed in the poor Eevee's ear.

"I'm up please don't eat me mist..." Rose muttered sleepily as she stood up. She received odd looks from her partners. Roku sighed and ran out the hut after slinging his bag around his torso.

Claire hopped up on top of Rose's head and pulled on her ears. "Walk beast!" she commanded. Rose (unable to take the strain on her large ears.) walked forward as the little mouse yelled.

In no time they caught up with Roku, who had stopped in front a large tent shaped like Shuppet's head. The tent led off into a large ebony mountain where they could only guess the living part was.

"Ready for this Roku?" Claire asked after dismounting her 'Nobel steed.' (Who growled at her...) The timid lynx walked in between two stone pillars stationed in front of the door and tensed his body.

"POKEMON SENSED! SCANNING..." a startlingly loud voice rang from seemingly no where.

"S-AC?" a female voice called.

"SHINX-BLUE." the first one yelled.

The female made a Uh-huh sound and Roku stepped away from the pillars. Claire went next. They repeated the process and the female made another approving noise. Claire hopped towards Roku's side and stood there motioning for me to go next. I slowly walked in between them and held my breath.

"POKEMON SENSED! SCANNING..."

"S-AC?"

There was no immediate reply."HELLO?" the female voice screached.

"EEVEE? PINK?" the firm voice sounded unsure of itself.

"Pink! What IS Pink?!"

"Um... I'm an Eevee... and I came to join a team... Shuppet's request..." Rose explained. The voices stayed dormant for only a moment before the female finally made the go in sound.

Rose walked towards her friends and they continued in. "What WAS that!?" Rose asked incredulously.

"That's the security system. Wigglytuff has footprint identification, Shuppet has aura ID, Emboar has vocalization ID, and Raichu has badge scanning. This one makes the MOST sense." Claire explained. Not that Rose understood a word of it.

The inside of the tent had a staircase leading upwards. "Shall we?" Roku motioned. He went up first with Claire and Rose behind.

On the first floor they saw three boards with papers covering them and pokemon running around talking and gathering papers. Next to the staircase they had just come up was yet another that led to another level. They walked up those too. Roku, Rose, and Claire eventually reached the third floor which was only a wooden double door with an insignia in the shape of a crescent moon on it.

Claire took the chance to knock."Come in special trio!" Phantom's voice called. They smiled and heaved the heavy doors open. The room behind the door's was pure white except for Phantom. Even the pokemon next to her was completely white. Almost.

"Absol dearie, could you sign these three up for me?" Shuppet asked. The Absol sighed and stepped in front of us. "Please state your team name so I can register you. And what specialty of team you shall be. Your choices are Explorers, Rescuers, Hunters, or Cheives." He formally said. The trio hadn't the slightest clue of what he meant.

"Can we call our selves Team Star!?" Claire suggested. Roku and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Now for your specialty? Explorers specialize in finding new places and things and normally take missions from the left board, for new explorations. Rescuers take right board jobs. They specialize in saving pokemon in a synch and helping out when trouble is near," He took a deep breath and continued.

"Hunters specialize in chasing and capturing criminals and possessed. Cheives do a little bit of everything." Rose spoke for her whole team when she told him they wanted to be Cheives.

Soon enough Shuppet gave them each a badge, their wonder map, a bag, and a few items. Rose pulled out a paper from the box and read it aloud.

"'Dear team star, please put your paw print next to your name's below to make you three the official founders of your team.'" Rose inked her paw and padded the paper under the column labeled 'Rose'. Claire and Roku did the same, respectivly.

"Okay you're here early so GET TO WORK!" Shuppet screamed, blowing the trio out the door and down the stairs to the second floor.

They leapt down the next flight of stairs and went to a board. They chose a simple rescue mission.

"Please someone help! My mommy and I were walking in Dark Shore's but I got lost. I eventually found my way out but my mommy is still stuck! Could you help her? She is on floor four. Love, Gastly"

"Let's DO IT!" Claire pumped and cheered. Roku and Rose mimicked.

* * *

Who's the NEW team, Anna?" An angry Sneasel asked. When Anna, aSkitty, didn't answer she stood up and yelled. "WHO ARE THEY!?"

"I don't know but SHUT YOUR YAP! We're on phase 3 of Phase 10!" Anna complained for her buddy, Rilla, a shiny Zorua, usually a brave soul but NOT against her own Boss. The three of them might win if Violet was there.

"Fine be useless! I'll see for myself!" The Sneasel yelled and stomped away.

"Janie needs to relax..." the Skitty muttered, Rilla nodded. Janie huffed angrily and marched down the stairs. She saw the normal amount of pokemon either posting a job or taking one. But she also noticed a group of three pokemon talking near the rescue board.

"Hello?" Janie asked with as little hatred as she could restrain.

"Oh, Hi! Can we help you?" The oddly colored Pichu asked. Her Shinx and Eevee friends stood behind her timidly.

"I'm Janie, Leader of the Chief team of Team Charm. You're new around here right?" Janie gave them a bow.

"Yep! I'm Claire! This is my big brother Roku, and this is our new friend Rose. We're Team Star, Chief team." The Pichu answered again, her pure enthusiasm was tiring to Janie. _How can a pokemon be so small yet so energetic?_ she had asked herself.

She also wondered about the Shinx and Eevee. Shinx are usually cocky and Eevee are usually friendly. Not by any means shy.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Rose asked. Though it wasn't more than a whisper.

"In our room. You get to pick a room, I could show you the rooms... If you want." Janie offered. _'Her smile's genuine... But her eyes are devious.'_ Thought Rose, she was the only one to notice, however.

"After we finish our mission for today! Come on guys!" Claire exclaimed and bound for the stairs, pulling the Eevee and Shinx's tails along with her.

* * *

Half way down the road the trio of Team Star realized an over looked detail of their job...

"Where's Dusk Shore?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! We're trying to get as many chapters up before the new Mystery Dungeon game comes out in... **

**Maisy: 16 DAYS!~**

**YAY! We still do not own Pokemon.**

-Embarrassment-

After a few hours of searching we had finally found Dusk Shores... Unfortunately another rescue team had beat us to the client... So we went home penniless. Claire was mad at me for most of the time because I was supposedly in charge of the wonder map. And Roku? He just shrugged it off.

When we got back to the guild there was a Riolu and Ralts waiting for us. "Sorry new guys. Dinner's over. We brought you some berries though!" The Riolu told us and handed out three Oran berries, one for us each. The Ralts looked up at us and chuckled.

"You were going to let Janie help you weren't you?" She laughed. The Riolu laughed too. Claire was the first to ask. "So?"

"Janie doesn't do anything unless it some how benefits her or her team. She was going to point you to Team CGM's room and let you get bitten." She told us with a snort. "Kristin and I have been here almost as long as Team Charm. It's only natural we would know." The Riolu, who I later learned was named Vain, added.

"Well thanks..." I whispered. I almost couldn't help but to blush from the niceness of complete strangers.

"Please excuse her, she's really anti-social." Claire said, Vain laughed and nudged his partner. "Sounds like you two would get along Kristin." He giggled and elbowed her. She huffed and went in the tent. Vain was quick to follow with a wave of good-bye's to us.

"Well they're nice." Roku pointed out. Claire nodded and bounced inside. Roku and I followed in suit. When we walked in we were met with Absol who offered to lead us to our room. He led us to the second floor's hallway. There were seven rooms in the hall. From there I could see a few beds and items sprawled in the rooms.

Absol led us to the room at the very end of the hall. In it lay three neat and tidy straw beds and a small fire pit. The room itself was medium sized and had enough shelves for a store. And the very end of the room there was a large rectangular window, secured by a weak metal hatch that could break at any moment. From it you could see the eternal midnight sky and the shining stars. It was comforting to say the least.

"Wait... I sleep HERE?!" Roku shouted at the Second-in-Command. He gave Roku a mischievous smirk and silently crept out the door and to the man lounge. "I have to share a room... With two GIRLS! Rah!" He cried and sulked into the bed nearest to the door, I was quick to claim the bed next to the window.

"You've lived with me for most of our lives and Rose was over last night... What's the big deal?" Claire asked, settling into the last bed left. A blush crept across Roku's blue face that really made his glowing purple and yellow ringed iris' stand out. Not that they didn't before.  
"It was only one night with her and you... I'm used to... But now I live with two girls... It's just... Girls are different." He choked out, his face grew more red with each word. He shrugged his backpack of next to his bed and curled up. I guessed he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Night Rose. Night Roku." Claire said with a final yawn and settled herself in her bed. I tried to do the same but... I wasn't tired. I walked out of our room careful not to wake the two electric types, and into the main room. It was pretty basic. Closest to the rooms there was a stand with a bell at the top that said 'Assembly'. Directly across from the hallway was yet another hall that led to the dining room.

I automatically assumed going up the stairs unless for important matters was forbidden. And the only thing downstairs were the mission boards.  
I walked up to the Assembly booth and touched the bell. Hard enough to make it jingle but soft enough that only my expert hearing could detect it. I soon lost interest in the bell and moved on towards the massive half-opened window in the corner of the room. I stood on the window sill and looked skywards.

There was a certain appeal to the stars and the moon. Always hovering above Midnight Meadow. It was a wonder how anything lived here... One star in particular caught my interest. Unlike most of the other white and blue sparkles this particular star glew a mysterious red color. I almost didn't notice when I took a step or two forward, towards it.

Actually I didn't notice until I had completely walked off the window sill and into the air. Gravity took hold of me and I fell forward. It wouldn't be to bad a drop if this mountain wasn't a cliff leading onto Dark Shores. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable fall to come. Not that it ever did.

I did get a painful bite and pull on my poor pre-injured tail. Eventually the pokemon pulled me fully into the guild it dropped my poor tail. "Thanks..." I breathed. I turned and looked and my Saviour to find none other than-

"You're stupid you know that?! Were you trying to die?! Really? Do I have to be with you at ALL times?" Roku growled. I only gave him a sheepish smile back. I didn't mean too. But at the risk of sounding like a whining child I remained silent.

I looked up at Roku's purple and yellow eyes. They were practical on fire with anger. And something else... Worry? Concern? I looked down again, my own face burning red. "Sorry... I wasn't paying attention..." I muttered.

"Obviously. Come on let's go back to bed." His face lit up when he realized what he had said. "Not like! I meant...! ... Oh you get it!" He growled and stomped back to the room. I had no choice but to follow him. He grumbled and lay back down in his bed. I sat in my bed but didn't fall asleep at first. I looked out the window for the red star I had seen. But strangely enough it was gone.

'Maybe I can only see it from the window in there...' I was tempted to go back out there but Roku would have a fit if and when he found out. 'That's to be avoided.' I reminded myself. With a lack of options (That didn't end in Roku getting angry.) I decided to rest up for another day tomorrow... Or was it night?

* * *

In the morning I expected to have to get up early but... The way they woke us up was startling... I was in my dreamland when I suddenly got a slamming headache. I screamed and screamed but the more I did the stronger the pain got. Suddenly I found I couldn't open my mouth anymore. I opened my eyes to find Roku and Claire holding my mouth closed.  
Behind them there was an Espeon.

"I'm terribly sorry but it's my job to wake you up using Psychic on you... Since you're new I tried to go easy on your head... My name's Nin by the way..." She nervously giggled and awkwardly backed out of the room.

I looked out the window. To my surprise the sky was still black and the stars still shone brightly. But the moon was gone, instead replaced by the sun.

"The sky never changes here but technicality the moon and sun aren't part of Earth, and can't be frozen in time." Claire said when she noticed my far of gaze. I tore my sights away from the stars and to the door. "We should hurry... Don't want to be late." I said.

I grabbed our wonder map off one of the shelves and tucked it away in my pufflet of pink fur. Claire wrapped a ribbon around her neck and wore a miniature badge in front of it. Roku and I had similar badges, but they were full sized. Mine was on the middle of my bow, also around my neck, while Roku had his tucked away in his backpack.

We quietly walked out of our room and into the main hall where all of the Teams had already gathered. "Hey you three! Stand next to Team Aurora." Absol yelled at us from his position in front. We complied, with Claire on my head. Next to us were Vain and Kristin from yesterday, I assumed they were Team Aurora.

"Everybody this is our new team. They call themselves Team Star. Please introduce yourselves." He looked at me first. Was I the leader?

"Uh... I'm Rose... The uh... Leader?" I scratched at the ground, I could practically feel everybody staring at me in wonder. _'Stupid pink fur...' _

"I'm Claire! I'm the most talkative of my team. We can all hold our own in a fight though!" Claire said as she bounced up and down on my poor head.

"I'm Claire's big brother, Roku." He plainly stated. I could hear his tail swatting back and forth as I noticed it did when he was nervous.

"Thank you Team Star. Now everyone if you'd please." Absol nodded his head and walked up the stairs to the guild master's room. Everyone in the room dispersed to either their rooms or downstairs to the mission boards. We just decided to follow them.

When we got down there the only pokemon we recognized were Vain and Kristin who were looking at the board in the back of the room. We deciced to check it out. We walked up behind them and looked at all of the posters. From poster to poster there were faces of pokemon or plea for help. I grabbed one of each. This caught Kristin's attention.

"Interested in the hunter board?" She asked. I felt Claire shift atop my head, I assumed she nodded. "What do they mean by the possessed?" I asked her. Even though her eyes were covered I could tell she was shocked.

"Where have you been for the past few months? Under a rock? Anyway... That's the name we've given to the mysterious red pokemon popping up."

"Red pokemon? Like fire types?" _'What the heck is she talking about?'_

"No. Normal pokemon like say me, have turned red and black and are out to hurt normal pokemon." She explained.

"Remember that Cubone that attacked us and pierced your tail?" Roku asked from beside me. I nodded, nearly dropping Claire. "That's a possessed! Those things are evil!" I cried.

Kristin took the poster about a Possessed mob out of my paw. "We'll deal with this. You handle... That." And with that she and Vain left. I looked down at the poster I had been left with. Claire took the silence as the signal to read it aloud.

"Outlaw Wanted: Mai the Buneary- Has stolen an array of inventory from local markets and Kangaskan Storage units. She has been seen given these items to other pokemon. If found please apprehend the criminal and turn her in to us. You're cooperation will be rewarded." Claire looked up at us happily. But when she gets that look I knew we really had no say in the matter.

"Great. She was last seen... at Mt. Thorn." She told us. She folded up the paper and leaped up on my head, grabbing hold of my ears. "Ride us there Nobel Steed!" I growled and blushed when everyone around us started laughing at me for being literality ridden by a Pichu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just for clarity the **_**italics**_** in Rose's POV without 's around it are Saph. In anyone elses POV **_**italics**_** are thought. Unless I say so.**

**Maisy: 5 days left...**

**Just to let you guys know... We appreciate the follows and reviews and favorites! It motivates us to write! Now to the story...**

-Worry-

"This is an OUTRAGE!"

Claire gave our prisoner a small shock to shut her up. Not that it worked. After we left the guild and went to Thorn Forest we easily found Mai the Buneary caught in some thorn bushes. Sadly I got thorns in my tail again, trying to get her out.

Once we got back to the guild we called officer Lunatone and the Solrock. But he said they couldn't hold anymore outlaws in their jail. So guess who has to take care of Mai?

"I'm a HERO! Those pokemon I gave the food to CAN'T AFFORD FOOD!" She screamed.

"Can't they go to the Pecha Grove or the Gummi Cave?" Roku grunted. He didn't like having to share a room with another girl. Mai said something about a magical map under her breath and huffed. The small girl was practically steaming. Claire gave her another shock. Me? I was glad that Claire was on Mai's head instead of mine.

_Your sense of humor is demented, to say the least._

"I never said it was humor." I said aloud before I noticed I wasn't in my dreams. Claire and Roku both gave me strange looks. And Mai thought I was plain nuts.

_Well you ARE talking to a voice in your head._ I recognized Saph's accented voice.

"Shut up!" I only got more odd looks. _'Keep this up they'll lock you in the looney bin.'_ I reminded myself.

_I guess I'll talk to you tonight dearest Rose... _and with that she had left.

"And you're keeping ME tied up? She's screaming at NOTHING!" Mai cried, Claire shocked her again but the Buneary's fur was so spikey and charred already you couldn't really tell. She did start to stutter a little though...

* * *

I've noticed that in my dreams, I'm never really alone. either a movement or a voice greets me. And the eerie red mist is always there. I'm positive that the voice is Saph but I know that the thing moving around isn't her. It feels... Threatening, almost.

_You're correct dear Rose the thing watching you is not me._

"Who is it?"

_They will not let me tell you this. But they aren't friendly. Beware._

"Riiight... Could you tell me what's going on _now_?" I was on the border of growling.

_Yes. But remember patience dearie. You know how your new friend, Kristin, told you of the 'Possessed'?_

I imagined myself nodding.

_They aren't just after the innocent pokemon. They are, but their main target is-_

She cut off suddenly. I felt the dream fading from me the same instant. "After WHO!" I cried into the mist. The only answer I got was when the mist covered me. "Saph!" I screamed. She didn't answer.

* * *

My name is Ann. Most pokemon know me as the goofy, girly, retarded, Skitty girl. No one suspects me to have a secret or to know anything. I'm the brain of my entire team. But I keep my act up so that other pokemon let their guard down around me. _Such fools_.

Like that pink Eevee girl... Rose, I believe her name was, I can tell she's hiding something too. On her first night here she snuck out of her room and into the main room. Played with the bell for a bit and then nearly committed suicide. Luckily for her that the Shinx followed her. Well... if he hadn't saved her I would have.

I looked down around my feet. To my left was my adopted big sister, Janie. She looks like a normal Sneasel except for the jewels on her head and chest. They should be yellow, not red. Rilla has brown fur with blue points, and even Violet is different. One of her rose's is blue and the other is purple.

I'm different too. Everybody is. I look normal but I'm smarter than Skitty's are and I'm an Insomniac.

How else would I know everything? Shuppet and Absol's sparing sessions- That Shuppet ALWAYS wins-, Vain's midnight- mind the pun- chocolate beinge, or even when Violet sneaks out of our room an comes back with at least thirty extra Poke' tucked away in her petals. _Naughty Roselia. _I can only imagine what she does at night...

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a shuffling noise. My ears are larger than my entire body so I could hear anything. The noise was faint but sure enough, it was there. I opened my eyes and made sure my team was completely asleep. I leapt over the snoring Zorua and out into the hallway. I followed my ears to Team Star's room at the very end of the hall.

The door was opened enough that I could barely creep in. Roku was at my feet the moment I entered the room, he seemed peaceful. Next was Claire, she had a pink stuffed pokemon in her arms. It fit the description of an ancient and legendary pokemon, I believe its name was Mew. Then I looked toward Rose. She was struggling in her bed. Tossing and turning.

Every once in awhile she would say something. I was surprised that I couldn't hear what she was saying. Except for the last part.

"Saph!" She cried. Not loud enough to wake the two electric types but she wasn't exactly quiet either. I did notice something move from the corner of my eye. I looked at the stone that was connected to the ground and saw that a Buneary was tied to it. She looked as if she'd been electrocuted a lot. Which wouldn't surprise me. She calmed down a moment later, I looked back at Rose.

To my surprise I was met with sea foam green eyes staring right at me. I nearly yelped in shock but managed to keep my mouth shut. Rose looked like she was about to say something but instead pointed to the door, I leapt over the two electric's while Rose just tip toed by. We kept silent until we got to the main room.

"Why were you in our room?" She asked.

"I heard something." I kept it blunt.

"What?"

"Shuffling sounds. Like someone was having a nightmare, so I checked on you."

Rose didn't say anything after that. She looked down at the ground and blushed like mad. _Come to think of it this is the first time I've heard her talk this much... Wonder why she's so shy?_

"Who are you?" She said all of a sudden.

"Huh? Oh... My name is Ann." She looked up at me and then looked back down. She had a habit of scratching at the ground when she was nervous. It was kind of annoying.

"Night." I said, and walked back into the hall. Before I went to bed though I heard Rose rush by me into her room. And in one silent breath she had said "Thank you."

* * *

Mornings in Midnight Meadow were as bad as mornings anywhere else. After getting comfy sitting in your bed all night and thinking, you have to get up and DO stuff. The mornings in Team Charm were all the same. Janie would curse another day, I would start cheering like the idiot I pretended to be, Violet would attack anyone who spoke to her before she got her morning quick seed juice, and Rilla would just kind of wake up and sit in bed.

We all went out to the main room where Absol was waiting to take attendance. _Like school children_ I mused. I didn't like school. _The worst three years of my life._ But instead of a scowl I smiled brightly as the room filled up, and at one point began chasing my tail. I wasn't sure how old everyone at the guild thought I was. Some of them have said six and some have said four.

I told someone, I believe it was Vain, how old I actually was. His exact words were, "You think your 14! That's like, double your age!" and then he laughed a bit. I saw that Kristin was with him, she didn't react if she heard me but I saw her give me an apologetic glance with her bright blue eyes before following her partner.

Even the aura readers up front mock me. When I first joined Team Charm they thought I was too young to be here. Chrissy said she could fit me into her mouth, as if that was proof. _Haunter's are ALL mouth,_ and James just sat back and chuckled. _Lucario and Riolu alike I suppose._

"Hello everyone!" It was unusual for the Guildmaster to leave her room during morning announcements. Yet here she was. "Team Star if you'd please." She floated a little out of the way for Team Star to walk up. They had a Buneary with them. Still bound in ropes. Rose was holding the ropes in the back with her teeth so the Buneary couldn't run away.

She still looked fried, possibly even more so, and even a little scared to talk. "This is Mai the Buneary. She was captured by Team Star as of yesterday. But the jail has run out of holding cells. So as a community service she will be taking work here at the guild." _Interesting punishment... If this place is a punishment then why are we here willingly?_ "I hope ypu can all treat her with the upmost courtesy-" She glared at Claire "- While she stays here with us."

Everybody- with the exception of Claire- cheered and clapped. Guildmaster Shuppet and Absol went upstairs to their room while everyone else dispersed. Vioet and Rilla went back to the room to play games while Janie picked out or missions for today. I was left alone in the main room. I started thinking as I walked back into the room. Then I remembered last night...

_Who's Saph anyway?_


End file.
